1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holding device which may be attached to a support structure.
2. Related Art
It is often desired to provide a utility carrying device on an ATV or other vehicle to allow auxiliary items or objects to be stored on the vehicle. Such devices generally must securely hold the object to prevent it from coming loose due to jarring and vibrations which are typical with ATVs and other vehicles, especially off-road vehicles.
Prior art attempts to attach holding devices to a cargo rack of an ATV have generally been designed to extend vertically upward from the cargo rack or other portion of the ATV, thus placing the object contained in the holder directly above the rack. This interferes with full use of the space provided by the rack, and thus reduces the utility of the holding device and of the ATV. In addition, attachment of a general utility carrier is also frequently hampered by the limited frame space available for attachment.
In addition, conventional holding devices have generally been provided with gripping xe2x80x9cfinsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfingersxe2x80x9d which engage an object stored within the holding device to secure the object to the underlying structure. While gripping fins and fingers have been used with some success, it is often the case that gripping fins or fingers apply such an aggressive grip to the object being held in the holding device that it is difficult to remove the object from the holding device. This is problematic in that holding devices are often employed in situations where it is particularly desired that the object be removed quickly from the holding device, such as when a hunter encounters game and wishes to quickly retrieve a gun from the holding device.
In addition, holding devices are often employed by hunters or other outdoor enthusiasts who often desire to remove objects from the holding device without causing a great deal of noise. This may be advantageous, for example, if the hunter or outdoor enthusiast does not wish to startle nearby game. However, it is often the case that objects stored in prior art holding devices utilizing fins or fingers cannot be removed without causing a great deal of noise.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an object holding device which does not interfere with the use of the cargo rack and which applies sufficient holding force to an object stored in the device without resulting in undue force being required to remove the object or without creating a great deal of noise when the object is removed. It has also been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an object holding device which is capable of locking an elongate item into place, so that it does not jar free due to vibrations or bumps encountered by the vehicle.
The invention provides an offset holding device configured to be attached to a support structure and to carry elongate objects, and includes an attachment base configured to be attached to the support structure. A holding member can be attached to the attachment base and can include a generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped member having two upright arms and can be open at the top so as to define a containment area configured to receive the elongate object. A plurality of resilient gripping teeth can extend from at least one of the upright arms into the containment area, the gripping teeth being configured to at least partially deflect upon insertion of the elongate object into the holding member to releasably secure the elongate object within the containment area.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the gripping teeth each include a length extending from the upright arm into the containment area, and a base width extending laterally along an attachment location of each of the gripping teeth, the length and the base being substantially equal.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the gripping teeth each include a cross-section with a substantially circular shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the gripping teeth each include a cross-section with a substantially oval shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the gripping teeth each include a blunt tapering cone, extending from a base attachment location on the upright arm, into the containment area, and tapering to a truncated, rounded tip.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, each cone includes a length extending from the upright arm into the containment area, and a base width extending laterally along an attachment location of each of the gripping teeth, the length being about 0.2 inches, and the base width being about 0.25 inches.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the gripping teeth each include a largest cross section at a base attachment location on the upright arm, a smallest cross section at a tip terminating in the containment area, and a continually tapering cross section therebetween.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the attachment base is configured to be attached to an ATV, and the elongate object is selected from the group consisting of: a gun, a bow, a fishing pole, and an elongate tool.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an offset mounting stem extends upwardly at an incline from the attachment base, and the holding member is disposed atop the offset mounting stem such that the holding member is disposed away from a space directly above the utility structure, the holding member being configured such that the elongate object does not interfere with said space.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a plurality of angled interior wedge members can be disposed end-to-end within the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped member in stepped, angled graduations with respect to each other for facilitating the weight of the elongate object placed within the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped member to cause the object to be wedged downwardly thereinto to retain the object therein.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, at least one of the gripping teeth is disposed atop at least one of the angled interior wedge members.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.